The Begining of a Sad Story
by Reven Eid
Summary: Story revolves around the lives of everyone before & up to Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom
1. disclaimer and definitions

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE CREATION OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND THE PROPERTY OF TO MANY COMPANIES FOR ME TO LIST SO DON'T SUE.  
  
THE CHARACTERS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THESE COMPANIES ARE MY SOLE CREATION IF ANYONE HAS ANY PROBLEMS WITH THEM THEY CAN E-MAIL ME AT NWONKNU_100@HOTMAIL.COM.  
  
  
  
NOW THE SYNOPSIS OF THIS STORY:  
  
STORY LINE  
This story currently consists of two parts. The first part titled Beginning of a Sad Story contains about 13 chapters and each chapter has it's own title. The second part is titled Shadows from the past and it contains about 16 chapters and each one also has their own titles. The first part of the 60% of the time deals with the Molly and Nephlyt romance that was portrayed in the North American episodes of Sailor Moon. I have decided to use the Japanese names as the names the characters used in the past and their North American names at their present names.  
  
TIMELINE  
The timeline is set as follows:  
  
The Past will consist of life before the attack of Beryl and life during her attacks on the Moon Kingdom. Please be aware of the fact that time does not exist in the past. I have steered away from such words as tomorrow, today, minutes, seconds, etc. I have replaced them with such words as moments, flashes, etc.  
  
The Present will consist of the all the Sailor Moon episodes, North American / Japanese, and Shadows from the Past story line.   
  
The Future is not revealed in any of my chapters. I leave that up to the readers. I only make a simple prediction in the final chapter of Part Two.  
  
DEFINITIONS  
  
PRIESTESS - "the royal family" are the keepers (owners) of the silver imperium crystal. Yet, when used or placed under great strain it must be turned over to the priestesses in order to regain strength or every 100 years which ever comes first. These group of women and men take the crystal to their "GOLDEN PALACE" in order to beckon the power of each planet to rejuvenate the crystal's power.  
  
The process only takes seconds and the crystal is then returned to the family. The procedure begins with the placing of the crystal inside a stone casing. In this casing there is also an emerald, ruby sapphire and an amber stone that surround the crystal. The priestess then places the crystal inside. The casing rises 8 feet in the air inside the cylinder. Then 4 members of the priesthood surround the cylinder and hold hands. All other 20 priest and priestess form an outer circle, also holding hands. Then the priestess and priest pronounce the names of the inner planets. Colored beams shoot from each planet and from the moons core disappear. The stone casing then lowers itself and the high priestess takes the crystal from the casing and returns it to the queen at the palace. Due to this delicate matter only royal family members and gifted citizens are allowed to become pries and priestess.  
  
The future pries and priestess are selected at a very young age. A universal beckoning is sent from the "GOLDEN PALACE" and those who respond are the chosen. The majority of the times those who answer are children who are 8 years old. Here they undergo vigorous training of physical, emotional and mental strength. Those who graduate become priest or priestesses. Those who fail are returned to their families with a vow to never reveal what they know. Those who remain lead normal lives they can marry anyone they choose and have children. They can also leave their calling if desired when a successor has been chosen and has been approved by the other members and the royal family. The only person who can't have a normal life is the high priestess, unless she gives up her duty.  
  



	2. Chapter 1, 2 & 3

An 8-year-old blond child sleeps comfortably in her bed and is awakened  
by the screaming and crying of her best friend who is lying in the bed   
located across the room from hers. She runs over to wake her up fearing  
the worst. "Naru! Naru! Wake up! Naru wake up!" The young blond child   
shook her friend awake as best she could. Naru woke up with one final   
scream to look into the blue eyes of her best friend, Usagi. "Yes, yes  
I'm fine Usagi go back to sleep. I just thought I heard someone calling  
my name." The young blond child just laughed and walked back to her bed  
and simply said, "Naru you ate to much birthday cake, good night." The   
young red haired girl giggled in agreement as she laid back down and simply  
said "Your probably right. Goodnight Usagi."  
  
The next day Naru said goodbye to her Aunt Queen Serenity and cousin Usagi. She was only 8 but she decided   
to ride her gift, a red stallion home alone. On her way there she crossed  
The Temple of The Priestess's of The Crystal. It always gave her the creeps.  
A gold replica of the kingdom's castle but inside it held people from all over  
the universe who came to study magic and the wonders of the universe. She raced  
by it with fear in her heart she had heard more than once the rumors about the  
people in the colored robes that lived inside. The people that came in and never  
got out and those that did never remembered anything. She arrived to her small   
house and headed straight for her room located on the second floor. "Mom! Dad!   
I'm home. Thank you for letting me stay over night at cousins Usagi's house.   
"Your welcome sweetie!" came her mom's voice from the kitchen. "I'm glad you had  
a good time Naru now why don't you wash up so we can eat dinner." Naru ran up the  
stairs to take a shower and get herself ready for dinner and failed to see the worried  
look on her parent's face. As Naru walked upstairs to her room she stopped and  
turned to see her father looking out the living room window at the palace. She  
had often wondered why he never went with her and her mom to visit the queen.  
She was about to ask but decided it was best left for some other day. After  
dinner Naru told her parents about all the things she did while at Usagi's house  
but didn't mention anything about her nightmares. She hugged her parents goodnight  
and went to bed exhausted but, sleep avoided her she kept hearing voices. "Naru please  
come." Naru woke from the frightful dream that hadn't let her rest since Usagi's birthday  
party. She hadn't realized that she had been screaming and her parents came running into  
her room. She flew into their arms crying. They asked over and over what was wrong and  
after some heart wrenching sobs and powerful yawns she instantly fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke in her room and heard the voices once more. *Naru you must  
come. It is time to begin your training. "Naru jumped out of bed and hid underneath  
it and whispered, "Go away I don't want to." *You must go to the temple* "Why me?"  
Naru was afraid she wouldn't like the answer she new she was going to get. *Because  
your special. *Naru cried for a couple of seconds more then she crawled out from  
underneath her bed and finished getting dressed. She then went to her closet and  
began packing a small suitcase for her trip to the temple. She took with her a picture  
of her family because she knew it would be a long time before she saw them again. As  
she started to walk out of her room she gave it one last look and turned off the lights.  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs she met her parents confused look. "Mommy I have  
been having some dreams. In them there is a voice that..." But before Naru could finish   
her parents rushed to hug her. They had already known for some time that Naru would be   
leaving. The high priestess from the temple had come to tell them that she would be taking  
Naru soon so that they could get used to the idea. When Naru's parents let go of her she  
game them a smile and told them that she wanted to go alone to the temple. She asked them  
to take care of her cat Junior and that she would be back as soon as they let her. As Naru  
walked to the door she knew her parents didn't understand it either but that they couldn't  
control fate as much as they wanted. They wanted their little Naru to stay and grow up to  
do all the normal things that other children did, not disappear into the temple. Naru closed  
the door behind her and called for her horse. He galloped up and sat so she could sit. He  
rose and Naru took one last look at her house and family and waved goodbye, probably for good.  
She slapped her horse and he ran off towards the temple now she knew why her aunt had given her  
the horse and she felt fear for the first time.  
  
As the horse stooped at the temple doors she stared and they flung open a woman all dressed  
in yellow came out, "Hello Naru. Welcome to the  
temple." Naru crossed her arms and only whispered, "Didn't seem like I had much of a choice."  
The woman stepped closer to Naru and introduced herself; "My name is Auria I am the High Priestess  
I hope we can become good friends in the next 8 years you will train here. "Naru jumped of her  
horse and stomped inside and yelled, "As soon as I get a chance I am gone!" The horse Naru had  
ridden to the temple disappeared in a wisp of red smoke as Auria walked behind Naru. Auria thought  
to herself *This is going to be quite hard. *She closed the door and asked Naru to follow her.  
She spoke about the temple and the recreational areas, its parks, its libraries, its EXITS and   
then they arrived at her room. As the door opened she smiled and ran towards the bed. It was   
an exact replica of her room at home but as she opened her eyes she began to whimper. Auria sat  
next to her and asked what was wrong. Naru cleaned her tears and said, "ooh no, its just I miss  
home." Auria looked at Naru and so loving said "Naru you can go home anytime you want." Naru sat  
up on the bed and smiled at Auria, "Really? Can I go home now?" Auria looked away from Naru to  
face the door and said, "Not today sweetie." Auria turned to look back at the little innocent   
red haired girl and tried to explain. "Today you will meet all the other children and students  
"she paused to swallow and continued "and tomorrow after your classes you can go home but you  
must return every morning for classes." Naru jumped out of the bed and hugged Auria and between  
her sobs and yawns said thank you. Auria went to check on her latest arrival, another child who,  
like Naru, did not understand why he had to leave home. As Auria approached his room she noticed  
that his door was open as she glimpsed inside she saw that he was sound asleep in his bed. *Poor  
child he must have cried himself to sleep like Naru. * "Don't worry Melvin everything will be  
alright." As Auria walked away she received glimpses of the doubts that Melvin and Naru had about  
deciding to answer her call.  
  
"Mother why must I go?" The little brown haired boy with glasses as thick as the moon whined to his mother.  
"Because darling you told me you hear a woman's voice telling you to go, right?" The little boy looked at  
the beautiful kind woman and wondered if he should lie. He had heard stories about the academy located on  
the other side of the moon and it was exciting when he heard the voice telling him to go but know all he  
wanted was to stay with his mother and father here at the farm and keep going to school. He knew if the  
left he might never return. "Melvin darling are you worried?" Melvin looked up at her and only nodded,  
"Yes. Yes, I did hear the voice mother." Was all he could whisper? He had found Lady 3 months ago on his  
way home from school. His father Mark agreed to let him keep the horse if he promised to keep his grades  
at their present stage. Melvin never found that hard except in war tactics class. In any case he found   
quite odd that as soon as he found Lady he began to hear the voice. "You all set to go son?" Melvin looked  
at his father and wondered how him so weak and scrawny could have such a beautiful mother and a father who  
were the perfect picture of physical strength and beauty. *I guess I must take after my grandfather Minko* "Yes father  
my clothes and lunch are packed on Lady. Mark looked at his son and couldn't hold in the smile forming on  
his face from ear to ear. From the entire valley his son was the only one chosen in almost 400 years he was  
so proud, "Need help getting on Lady son?" Melvin looked at his father and smiled he could see the pride in  
his eyes, "No father, thank you." Melvin got on lady and said goodbye to his parents one last time. He  
stopped to wave every once and a while but only after they turned into dots in the horizon did Melvin begin  
to cry with his eyes shut. He was terrified of failing his parents. "Please stop crying Melvin.  
You'll see things are not as bad as they seem. Melvin opened his eyes and faced Auria. He looked all around and  
was shocked to discover that he was in front of the temple doors "How?" was all he could stutter. Auria  
smiled at Melvin and carried him off Lady assuring him everything would be all right. As Auria moved Melvin's  
bag from Lady she began to fade. Melvin ran to her, "Lady!" Auria took Melvin's hand and whispered, "It was  
an illusion that I sent to bring you here." Melvin picked his 2 bags from the floor and followed Auria into  
the temple and was immediately astounded by its beauty. Auria showed Melvin his room ad whispered goodbye to  
him. He fell on the bed emotionally exhausted and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Hey wake up sleepy head!" Melvin shot out of bed wet and cold but when he looked up to face his aggressor he found a young red haired girl facing  
him laughing at him and his predicament. "I'm sorry I dumped a bucket of water on you but I've been trying to  
wake you up for a while now and you haven't budged at all." Melvin just gave her evil glare was surprised when  
the girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "Hi! Melvin I'm Naru." "How do you know my name, Naru?"  
Naru walked away from Melvin and went to the bedroom door and turned to look at cold, wet Melvin, "Ooh that's  
easy Auria sent me to wake you up. So hurry up and get ready so you can meet everyone else at the breakfast  
table. I'll wait for you outside." Melvin watched the girl walk out and close the door behind her and  
realized something, for the first time he wasn't feeling home sick at all. For the next 5 years it was a  
solid routine. Day in and day out all the students went from classroom to classroom to study everything  
from mathematics to war tactics. Everyone received lessons in the art of self-defense and was instructed  
on how to call on the powers of the universe in case of battle. But, of all the students who went to the  
temple Naru was the best. She was 1st in all her classes and much to others anger she was the only one  
that was allowed to go home every night and return in the morning. This especially angered one young lady  
named Zoizite who was always 2nd in her classes and no matter how hard she tried she had a feeling it would  
always be that way. 


	3. Chapter 4

It has been 5 years since the new students arrived at the temple and Naru has excelled as the   
number 1 student. She receives special privileges and rewards and this angers greatly some of   
the other students but none envy her when she is chosen to represent the temple at the Earth   
competitions. These friendly competitions on Earth require that one student from every academy   
and or temples in the universe send a representative. This year was extra special because any   
unwed prince and princess were to also attend the ball.  
  
  
As Naru prepares her luggage for the upcoming trip she finds a package from Auria. As she   
opens it she finds a peach silk gown along with a note asking her to wear it at the ball and only   
the ball. Naru puts the dress away and begins to cry tears of happiness, she only wished she   
had enough time to say thank you to Auria but the royal family was waiting for her to take her to   
the Earth competitions. Naru heard a knock at her door and when she opened the door she was   
surprised to find Melvin. "Hi Naru. I came to wish you good luck and brought you a gift." Naru   
smiled at her childhood friend. Melvin had grown to become a sort of brother but she knew   
Melvin wished for more. Naru had asked Melvin for time in hopes that she could return his   
feelings but something deep down inside of her always told her he was not the one. Melvin   
handed Naru a gold wrapped package and asked her to open it. Naru didn't have the time but   
found it hard to refuse his request, "Alright." Inside she found a miniature carousel horse that was   
housed inside a glass snowball. Naru smiled at her gift she thought it was wonderful, "Thank you   
Melvin its beautiful." Melvin was glad Naru liked her gift and asked her to shake it and when Naru   
did it began to play a lovely song, a song she knew he had composed for her. Naru was so happy   
she gave Melvin a hug and once more said thank you as he excused himself so she could finish   
packing. Naru finished packing and headed for the front doors of the temple and was greeted by   
a smiling Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi. "Hi Naru! What is that in your hand?" Naru   
showed the queen and Usagi her present as they walked into the carriage that would take them   
back to the Moon Palace in order to teleport to the Earth kingdom to attend the competitions and   
the ball.  
  
  
The trip didn't take very long and Naru and Usagi talked all the way. Naru and Usagi had never   
been to Earth but they had heard great things about it. On Earth there were such things as wind,   
dirt and blue skies compared to the Moon kingdom where such things did not exist. When they   
arrived on Earth they were greeted by several guards who later showed them to their rooms.   
Queen Serenity was taken to meet the King and Queen while the girls were asked to rest for the   
festivities and competitions which began early the next day. That night Usagi crept into Naru's   
room and both girls stayed up until late talking about all the exciting things that would happen the   
next day. They spoke about all the kingdoms that had sent competitors and all the handsome   
princes and beautiful princess they had seen through the windows of their rooms. But, Usagi   
spoke about 1 prince she had seen. He was tall, had dark blue eyes, ebony colored hair with a   
muscular body, at least from what she could see beneath his armor. As the night progressed   
sleep overtook the girls and they did not awaken until a loud trumpet sound signified the   
beginning of the competitions.  
  
  
Naru ran out of her room waving good bye to her friend and princess Usagi, or Usa as she   
sometimes calls her, and headed to her first assigned competition, archery. As Naru neared the   
end of the hallway where her room was located she bumped into a young man named Rinco.   
"Ooh I am so sorry did I hurt you?" The young boy just laughed and smiled, "Are you Naru?   
Representative of the Temple for the Moon Kingdom?" Naru wondered who the young boy was   
and stepped away from him fearing she had done something wrong. The boy smiled and began   
to explain himself, "Ooh don't be scared I am Rinco. I have been assigned to escort you to all   
your competitions." Naru was relieved to hear this because the Earth palace was enormous and   
she was quite afraid of getting lost. Rinco asked Naru to follow him and he gave her a map of the   
palace and told her where all the events were to be held. He informed Naru that she had been   
entered into 3 competitions only: archery, swimming and sword fighting. He also told Naru that   
the competitions would only last for one day and that the next day everyone would be preparing   
for the ball to be held on the evening of that day. He also told Naru as they approached the   
course for her first event that she would only have to compete against 6 other kingdoms because   
every competitor like her had only been entered in 3 events. He also warned Naru that in all 3 of   
her events Miss Beryl representative of the war planet Chronat would be her greatest adversary.   
Naru thanked Rinco and stepped to meet the judges of the 1st competition.  
  
  
"Hello I am Naru representative of the Temple for the Moon Kingdom." 3 kings from kingdoms   
she had never heard of greeted Naru and as she was introduced she was informed that they had   
all been past winners of this competition. She was asked to step aside and select a bow and   
arrow and was informed that she would get 3 shots. These 3 shots would be compared to those   
of the other contestants and a winner would then be selected. Naru nodded in understanding and   
stood next to the other 5 competitors and got herself ready to make her first shot. One of the   
kings then instructed the other competitors to get ready for they would all shoot their arrows at the   
same time and would not receive time to rest for they were to make their second and their third   
shot as soon as the made their first. Naru understood why they were doing this; they wanted to   
see if in a war situation how fast they could load another arrow and how accurate their shots   
would be. When a bell was rung Naru made her first, second and then her last shot. When she   
turned to look at all the other boards she saw that they had all made an accurate bull's eye on   
their first shot but the other two didn't hit the board at all or were not worth any points. Yet, when   
she got to Beryl's board she noticed she had indeed gotten 2 bulls eye but had missed her third   
shot, Beryl's last shot actually did not even hit the board. When the kings saw Naru's board they   
noticed she had hit 3 bulls eyes and rose applauding at her great show of accuracy and control.   
Beryl on the other hand stomped of the field and headed for her next competition, swimming.  
  
  
Rinco ran up to Naru with her medal and congratulated her but warned her that Beryl had left   
quite upset at her loss. Naru didn't care she was to happy but then she got a chill and asked   
Rinco what that was. "Oh that is just wind. Don't you have wind on the Moon?" Naru smiled and   
took it in she let the wind flow through her hair she felt her robe shake and her body tremble at   
the experience and wished she could fly like the birds she had seen earlier. Yet, Rinco wasn't the   
only one admiring Naru's beauty for 1 of the generals of the Earth armies was also gazing at her   
amazed at how this young naïve girl had beaten his ex-girlfriend, Beryl. "What are you staring at   
Nephlyt?" Nephlyt was surprised to find his ex-girlfriend Beryl staring at him coldly and he simply   
shook the gesture off, "Just looking at your score. I never thought you could ever miss." Beryl   
turned and simply said, "The day isn't over yet."  
  
  
When Naru arrived at her next competition with Rinco she was surprised to find Beryl in such a   
good mood. Once more Naru introduced herself to the judges and was this time asked to pick   
one of the 6 swimming lanes and was a bit startled to find that the only lane left was next to Beryl.   
When Naru and the other contestants were waiting for the starting bell Beryl turned to Naru,   
"Naru by the way try not to get your feet caught on the stalks that grow on this lake. I've been   
told that they sometimes grab swimmers and pull them to a watery grave." The ringing of the bell   
broke Beryl's hypnotic stare and Naru jumped into the lake for the swim of her life. She   
concentrated on the finish line when suddenly she felt something tugging at her legs and she   
screamed in terror as she was pulled underwater. It took Naru only seconds to get over her initial   
fright and swim harder for the finish line. As she kicked harder and harder the tight grip she had   
felt let go and she headed for the finish line only to end up in 6th place, but frankly she didn't   
care. Beryl kept swimming and smiled as she heard Naru scream she wasn't going to let a child   
beat her but that moments distraction was enough for the representative of the Clarifon Kingdom   
to arrive at the finish line making her once more 2nd place. Nephlyt was waiting at the finish line   
for her with a towel in his hand laughing at how she had tried and failed to win this competition.   
Beryl left the lake even more furious than before and headed for her final competition, sword   
fighting but she stopped concerned that Nephlyt wasn't at her side and was furious to find him   
staring at Naru. Beryl was now enraged and she would make that little brat pay on that she   
definitely agreed on.  
  
  
When Beryl arrived at the sword fighting competition late because she had gotten lost she found   
that Naru had won 5 battles and was waiting on Beryl in order to claim 1st place. Beryl picked   
her sword and proceeded to do battle with Naru. "Naru dear you have been quite lucky in the   
competitions so far, tell me what is your secret?" Naru looked at Beryl and was surprised to see   
the anger and sheer hate in her eyes and was caught off guard by her first blow that she barely   
had time to lift her sword in defense. "Beryl you do know that this is only friendly competitions   
and that this battle should be treated as such." Beryl smiled at Naru obvious show of concern   
and only proceeded to make her sword thrust and punches harder. Naru did her best to counter   
all of Beryl's moves but she lost her balance and dropped her sword much to everyone's surprise.   
Beryl walked up to Naru and placed the end of her sword on Naru's throat and asked,   
"Surrender." Naru only whispered, "Yes." The judges and the other contestants stood and   
applauded at Beryl's win and handed her the 1st place medal. Naru stood and shook the dirt   
from her robe and extended her hand to congratulate Beryl who simply looked at her and walked   
away. Rinco went up to Naru and assured her not to worry for he was certain that she would   
never see her again. Naru smiled in agreement and asked Rinco to escort her back to her room   
so she could prepare for dinner that evening. As Naru and Rinco walked back to her room they   
talked once more of everything that Earth had to offer. He told Naru of such things as spices and   
how they produced flavor. Naru was astounded by all the things that she was learning and   
thanked Rinco for all his help. "Rinco why was it that I was one of the few with an escort?" Rinco   
smiled and told Naru, "Oh that is easy. Since you are a representative of the Temple, and   
specifically a temple whose members are not allowed to marry you are given an escort to guard   
your purity." Naru laughed, she couldn't imagine anyone as small as Rinco guarding her, "Oh   
Rinco! Good night." Rinco just scratched his head and walked away from Naru's room, "I wonder   
what was so funny." 


	4. Chapter 5

When Naru entered her room her friend Usagi was crying uncontrollably on her bed. Naru ran to   
her side and asked to tell her what was wrong, "Usagi what is wrong? Did someone hurt you?   
Tell me please what happened." Usagi just shook her head and blurted out, ". . . they want me to   
marry the prince of Earth." Naru was shocked to hear Usagi crying over this for she had heard   
that the prince was supposed to be good-looking and quite a nice fellow. Naru just gave her   
friend a hug and asked her to calm down, "Usagi please it can't be that bad have you met him   
yet?" Usagi looked up to Naru and was shocked at what she had just said, 'no I haven't met him   
but that doesn't matter I am only 16 and this guy is supposed to be 20." Naru just let Usagi cry   
out her fears and when she fell asleep she laid her on her bed. Naru couldn't believe that the   
queen had decided on such a horrible arrangement for Usagi. Naru had not met the prince but   
she had also heard that he had more girlfriends in the past month that she cared to know. "Well   
there is nothing I can do about it today. I'll see what I can do to help tomorrow" and with that   
Naru sat on the sofa and fell asleep. When Naru woke she found Usagi gone and a note laying   
by her armoire telling her she had gone to meet the prince and that she would see her again at   
the ball. Naru decided to explore the castle and left her room and found Rinco outside her door.   
"Would you like to go site seeing Naru?" Naru smiled at Rinco and agreed to let him escort her   
until it was time for the ball because she needed to be back in time to get ready. All day Naru   
was amazed at the wonders of Earth. Rinco showed her mountains and snow and he also took   
her to see the rain and the sand at the beach located behind the castle. Naru was so enthralled   
with her surroundings that she didn't notice the constant company that hid behind her but Rinco   
was aware. "Naru I think it is time we got back to your room." Naru turned to look at Rinco but   
noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Naru had never seen a sunset and was amazed at the   
colors that it produced but turned to head back to the castle. When Naru arrived at her room   
Rinco reminded her that he would return to escort her to the ball and that there his duty would   
end. Naru once more said thank you to Rinco for the wonderful tour and asked him to return with   
in what Earth people called one hour. When Naru closed her door he ran straight down the hall   
determined to confront the eavesdropper and was quite surprised to find general Nephlyt.   
"General Nephlyt what are you doing here?" Nephlyt surprised that he had been caught began to   
stutter for an excuse when Rinco caught him off. 'Why I should have known you are the other   
gentleman that will be escorting Naru at the ball to make sure she is returned safely to the   
Temple on the Moon. Nephlyt happy that he didn't have to search for an excuse agreed and   
congratulated Rinco on his great service to the kingdom. Rinco excited about the compliment   
walked away and headed back to Naru door. was all   
Nephlyt could think as he walked back to his chambers to prepare himself for the ball.  
  
  
When Naru was done getting dressed she opened her bedroom door and found Rinco waiting for   
her opened mouth staring at her great beauty. He quickly recovered and placed his left arm out   
so that Naru could place her hand upon it and be escorted to the ball. When Naru arrived at the   
ball she once more thanked Rinco and gave him a kiss on his forehead for all the attentions he   
had given to her. Rinco blushed and bowed as he said goodbye to Naru. When Naru had taken   
only a few steps inside she saw Princess Usagi already surrounded by a horde of men asking for   
a dance. Naru dove into the middle of the crowd took Usagi's hand and they both escaped to the   
gardens to catch some fresh air. Outside Queen Serenity and 2 gentleman approached them.   
One was Prince Endymion and the other General Nephlyt. "Usagi I have been looking for you.   
You are not supposed to leave my side unless you are with the prince or me." Usagi turned   
immediately to face her mother and blushed as she saw that Endymion was with her. The queen   
saw that Naru was with Usagi and decided to introduce her to the future king of Earth, "Naru I   
would like for you to meet Prince Endymion and General Nephlyt." Naru bowed at the mention of   
his title and asked for forgiveness because it was her fault that Usagi was outside with her. The   
Queen smiled at Naru and asked if her if she was enjoying the ball so far. Naru couldn't hide her   
excitement about the absolute beauty of Earth. Serenity laughed at Naru who at so many times   
reminded her of her dear Usagi who speaking of which, "Usagi don't forget to meet me and   
Endymion at the front entrance of the gardens so we can make the announcement. Usagi   
blushed at the mention of the announcement and almost fainted when Endymion took her hand to   
kiss her farewell until the announcement later that evening. Queen Serenity and Endymion   
turned and went inside to make final arrangements for the announcement. Naru giggled at her   
friend Usagi who had a star gazed look on her face but was cut short when she herself set eyes   
once more upon General Nephlyt's. She was stunned to see the raw and pure emotion of desire   
that flowed from his eye.  
  
  
All of a sudden a loud yell was heard coming from behind Nephlyt and everyone turned to find a   
red headed woman dressed in a black velvet dress that left nothing for the imagination. "Beryl!"   
Nephlyt screamed, "How dare you scream my name in such a way that implies I belong to you.   
We were once engaged but it has been 3 years since then and now you are engaged to the   
prince of your world so let me be." With these words she turned and left the party whispering you   
will be sorry all of you one way or another. Nephlyt coughed and gave a smile as best he could   
to Naru and asked, "May I have this dance?" and as she placed her hand on his an energy   
seemed to emerge from their touch that only they could sense and since that moment they were   
inseparable. All night they danced and talked about heir hopes, goals, desires and dreams. Naru   
spoke about her entrance into the temple and how she has lived there for the majority of her life.   
Nephlyt spoke to her about how he was also chosen to be the general of the Earth forces. They   
shared the thought of how they only wished to live peaceful lives away from all these   
responsibilities and with some one they loved forever. Naru though asked something that   
Nephlyt was quite unprepared to answer, "Why were you engaged to her?" Nephlyte giggled at   
the simple innocence that Naru represented. "To be honest" he began "it was more of an   
expected marriage. We really didn't love each other but I am 21 years old and I have known   
Beryl since I was 12 so everyone expected us to eventually get married." Naru looked at him and   
knew that there was something more that he wasn't saying so she decided to see into his mind   
but was interrupted by Nephlyt. "Naru you are very smart. Yes, I am hiding something from you.   
I am what a lot of people consider a wanderer. I have had more girlfriends than my dear prince   
and he is a more eligible bachelor than I am." Naru kept staring at his deep dark brown eyes and   
somehow felt that even though he wasn't the best person to be with right now she couldn't help   
herself but stand next to him. She had never felt this way before it was a cold evening and she   
wasn't shivering. She felt deep warmth within herself every time he looked at her or held her   
hand. "Naru are you alright?" Naru let go of his hand and turned so he wouldn't see her face turn   
red form being caught thinking such things.  
  
  
"Naru I think it is time we went back inside the announcement is about to begin." As Naru and   
Nephlyt stepped inside they could see that the Prince Endymion was holding hands with Princess   
Usagi at the ball entrance. In front of them was her mother and the king and Queen of Earth. A   
great hush came over the crowd as trumpets began to play and focus was turned to the royal   
families at the entrance. King Joseph stepped in front of those gathered behind him, "Thank you   
all for attending this ball and participating in the competitions. I hope everyone has enjoyed the   
festivities and is ready to make their announcements and to begin I am proud to announce that   
Princess Usagi has accepted the proposal of marriage from our Prince Endymion." A loud cheer   
and applause erupted from the crowd and the king bowed his head in thank you. He raised his   
hands to quite the crowd and began to speak immediately, "As we all know the princess currently   
has a court consisting of the Princess of Uranus, Saturn and Pluto. These young ladies are also   
her personal guard until today. Along with the proposal of marriage it has been arranged that the   
Earth court shall be the new personal guard for the princess. The Moon Kingdoms court will now   
be considered the protectors of the entire Earth and Moon kingdom." Silence was all that   
remained after the announcement when all of å sudden a loud commotion was heard at the other   
end of the ballroom. Everyone turned to look and found the Earth and Moon court smiling,   
cheering and especially clapping in unison. The rest of the ball attendees began to also and   
Prince Endymion and Princess Usagi smiled at the happy ending. Queen Ludwika of Earth   
began to ask for silence because the surprises weren't over. We would like to thank everyone   
especially the courts for their understanding and would like to inform everyone that on the day   
that Prince Endymion and princess Usagi are to be wed there will also be 7 other weddings.' The   
crowd once again grew silent and a pathway was opened between the ballroom entrance and   
exit. Queen Ludwika stretched her arms and began to introduce the couples that are to be wed.   
"Princess Pluto will marry the General from the kingdom of In . . . ."But that was something that   
Naru and Nephlyt were not interested in. They had heard the main announcement and they were   
now headed for the gardens to look at her home, the Moon.   
  
  
As the ball neared its end at dawn Naru began to cry. Nephlyt stared with no emotions yet, with a   
deep feeling of hurt. "Why, when and where are you going?" She stared to look at her hands   
and at her pearl ring that looked white and creamy like the surface of the Moon and whispered. "I   
must return to the Moon to finish my schooling tomorrow." "But why?" was all Nephlyt could   
whisper, "why can't you stay here with me we love each other and we can wed . . ." his words   
came from his heart for the first time he fell such deep emotion and he was being crushed he felt   
he couldn't survive. She looked at him and told him, "I am a student at a special temple on the   
Moon I am currently ranked the number one student." And with those words he let go of his   
hands. He embraced her and gave her a kiss, "Naru do you have any idea what you have just   
said. As soon as your schooling is over we can be wed." Naru started sobbing and ran off   
saying, "unless I become the high priestess." He turned to watch the sun rise across the clear   
blue ocean but inside he felt like his world had just been crushed but no he said to himself, we   
belong together and we shall be together. I need to find Endymion and Queen Serenity and with   
those words he walked towards the palace to find the only two people that could help him. 


	5. Chapter 6

"If that preschooler thinks for 1 minute that she is taking Nephlyt away from me she is   
sorely mistaken! Move out of my way children." "Hey! Who do you think you are?" Beryl   
didn't answer she and her two friends just stomped out of the ballroom at full speed like   
children throwing a fit. "Who was she Malakyt?" Zoizyt asked her boyfriend with anger in   
her eyes. "That was Beryl, someone you hope never to see again." Zoizyt agreed yet,   
she was curious who was she talking about when she said preschooler. Zoizyt & Malakyt   
danced and enjoyed the evening as best they could when Zoizyt noticed something quite   
odd, " Malakyt isn't that Naru over there with that man?" Malakyt turned to the balcony   
Zoizyt was staring at, " You're right that is Naru and the fellow appears to be Nephlyt the   
future general of the Earth forces. He is the only obstacle I face if I wish to become   
general of the Earth forces." He was angry but he had control over it. He had learned   
great many things in the Moon's military academy but he still hated being 2nd best.   
"Malakyt, why would you want the Earth's forces when you can have been chosen to lead   
the Moon's forces?" Malakyt looked at Zoizyt and smiled as he took her around the waist   
back to the dance floor, "Simple my love. True I am to be the General of the Moon's   
forces but that will only happen if the King dies. Understood." Zoizyt nodded her   
understanding then laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the melody music.   
Zoizyt knew it would be time before they could enjoy a time of pleasure together in each   
other's arms yet, she couldn't get her mind of 1 thing * Wait 'till I tell Melvin. Poor sap   
he's feeling will be crushed & that will be perfect for sure he'll flunk & I will be next in line   
for the High Priestess position.  
  
  
Back on the Moon at the Academy a young boy stared at the Earth from his piano chair   
pondering the question of how his love must be having a wonderful day. "Hello Melvin.   
What are you thinking about?" Melvin was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't   
hear AuriA enter the room so shocked was he that he fell from his chair flat on the floor.   
He stood up laughing at his own clumsiness and sat once more on the piano chair. AuriA   
giggled a bit and joined her 2nd best student on the piano chair, "So Melvin are you going   
to tell me what has you up in the clouds?" All Melvin could whisper as he kept staring at   
the earth was, "Naru" AuriA felt compelled to tell Melvin what she already knew. What   
Naru had confided in her days ago and she also remembered her promise to her student   
all AuriA could really do was pat Melvin on the back and hope for the best. AuriA stood   
and headed for the door and decided to intruded once more on her students thoughts,   
"Melvin, does Naru know about your feelings for her? What I'm trying to say is, has she   
ever shown that she cares for you more than just a friend?" Melvin looks out the window   
towards the earth knowing and feeling full well in his heart that Naru had never shown   
any feelings towards him except friendship. Yet, he didn't care he had made up his mind   
when she returned he would tell her how he felt with this new song he had written just for   
her. AuriA saw the intensity with which Melvin was pondering the question she had just   
placed there and she wondered if she had done the wrong thing, for once. Melvin looked   
away from the earth to the song laying on the piano top and then at the stone cold gray   
floor and simply answered, "No AuriA, she never has but, when she returns from this   
competition I will let her know and you'll see she will love me." AuriA looked at him and   
wanted to cry but excused herself instead and only thought, * He is a good boy and 1 day   
he will find a woman to love him unfortunately that will never be Naru.* Somewhere   
across space a different kind of question pondered another young child's mind.  
  
  
"Calm down Beryl" "Yeah! Will you calm down before you crash!" "Zilema and Zelema if   
you don't shut up you can drive!" Beryl's voice came from the pilot's seat. Ever since   
seeing Nephlyt with that "preschooler" she couldn't think straight. *Its not that she loved   
him she liked Prince Endymion and besides she was already engaged. But, she the   
most desired woman, of her plant, who could have anyone she wanted, had been   
insulted by her ex Nephlyt. This was an insult, a major blow to her pride. "BERYL   
WATCH OUT!", those were the last words Zilema and Zelema spoke before crashing   
straight into the mountainside of their home planet, Chronat.  
  
  
Beryl was in pain. She had tried moving earlier but couldn't stand. Her left ankle and her   
right knew were bruised to the bone. She didn't care right know, all she knew is her only   
friends were dead. They died in the fire that consumed the shuttle when it hit the   
mountainside. *How long have I been here. * She rolled from her side to her back. She   
wanted to see the sun and estimate the time of day or night. *The sun never sets here. I   
wonder why." "Get up child." "Who's there? Who ever you are leav! I don't want your   
help!" A harsh woman's voice echoed through the mountainside, "Beryl! Get up know!"   
Beryl heard the voice and stood up only for the sheer desire to trample the woman who   
had found her when she didn't wish to be found. "Who ever you are you better start   
running because when I get my hands on you you'll be sorry!" Beryl examined the   
landscape and no one was around then, it all started swirling and she felt her back touch   
the hard hot ground once more then once more everything went black. 


	6. Chapter 7

"Where . . . Where am I?" You are in your home child." *That woman's voice again.   
She'll be sorry she ever found me.* "Why should I be sorry I found you child, when I   
have been looking for you for so long." Beryl couldn't believe it how had that woman   
known, *It doesn't matter she'll still be sorry.* "Sit up child you've been asleep for the last   
3 days and there are matters to discuss." Beryl did as she was told but decided to walk   
instead. *These bandages. She healed me. Why has she been looking for me?* Beryl   
walked out from the makeshift bed that was laid on the left side of a door. It was mostly   
grass covered with an old cloth. * I wonder if it's her bed.* "What is this place?" No   
answer came. Some light was filtering in through cracks in the sealing and she could see   
that it was a ruined throne room with tumbled pillars and statues. There were 2 broken   
chairs in the middle of the wall facing the bed yet, she couldn't get over the feeling of   
familiarity from this place. There was another feeling here also, it was the feeling of pure   
hate. She had never felt it before and this room was suffocating her with it. For the 1st   
time Beryl felt scared she couldn't see the person who spoke from the shadows and she   
couldn't breath in this room. She started to panic and started to run towards the doors.   
*Yes, the doors. There should be something better on the other side.* Beryl came to a   
screeching halt there was a woman, an old woman about 5 feet tall standing in front of   
the door stopping her from leaving. "Don't be scared child." Beryl didn't know and didn't   
care who she was she wanted out and she was going to get out. She lifted her right hand   
and swung it at the old woman but all she hit were the wooden doors. Beryl couldn't   
understand it and she couldn't take it anymore the room started spinning once more and   
she grew even more scared and confused then, she fell to the floor once more. "Child   
you should really stop forcing yourself. You lost to much blood and you'll need 3 more   
days of rest before we can begin." Beryl felt a cold towel being pressed across her   
forehead. *It's that woman again. She's so ugly and invisible.* "Child you should be   
careful. You should remember that I can hear everything you say." Beryl pushed herself   
away from this woman, ". . . but I didn't say anything. How could you hear me." The   
woman smiled a thin smile but then broke out laughing as she stood up, "Child don't you   
remember me? I am AuriC the high priestess to Queen Metallia. . . your grandmother."   
Beryl had to laugh, *This woman is crazy! She couldn't believe what she had just said.   
Of course not, this old beggar woman is delusional from the years of solitude. I better get   
out of here and soon. "You don't believe me child? Come follow me I'll she you." AuriC   
moved toward the 2 broken throne chairs and pressed 1 of the bricks on the floor with her   
cane. The floor behind AuriC fell about 8 feet and revealed a stairway. "Come child.   
Follow AuriC she'll show the truth. She'll show you why you grew up as . . . an orphan."   
She had struck a cord deep within her pride. Beryl hated being called an orphan. She   
was the best student in academics and in athletics and she had done it all to prove she   
was better than anyone was yet, she was an orphan and she hated herself for it   
everyday. "Beryl ! Come! Now!" Beryl started down the stairs after the old woman   
named AuriC, she had to get her eyesight accustomed to the dim light. There were   
torches that lit the bottom of the stairs and the hallway it connected with. AuriC was at   
the end of the hallway in a very well lit room. "Come child don't keep your grandmother   
waiting." *Grandmother? How can that be.* She had read in books that Metallia had   
been killed in a great battle with Queen Serenity's mother on the Moon surface. "Child I'll   
answer all your questions. Now come on now hurry up." Beryl entered the room and   
saw a large cement box big enough to fit a person in the middle of the opposite wall. "Sit   
child and I'll begin to explain everything." Beryl looked around the room and there were   
no chairs so she decided to sit on the floor. "Good child. Now close your eyes and I will   
show you what happened to your family." AuriC stretched her hand and left fall on   
Beryl's head. Beryl could hear her mumble some words and she began to feel warmth   
cover her body and she began to see images . . . and hear the voices. She knew these   
people . . .  
  
  
"Metallia you are a disgrace to this palace and therefore shall be banished from this planet!"  
  
  
Beryl slumped on to the floor and AuriC screamed "Don't fight the memories child." Beryl   
couldn't sit still she saw Metallia and . . . it was she. "Beryl lay still!" Beryl did as she was   
told she wanted to know more now but she was scared as to what she might find.  
  
  
"You think you know everything don't you Godesh but, you'll see 1 day I shall return and   
rule over you and the entire galaxy.", and with these words Metallia and her entourage of   
60 disappeared in a cloud of smoke from the gardens of a temple. Godesh slumped in   
his chair and could only whisper, " I must soon choose a new priest for the family but 1st I   
must inform them of what has happened." Godesh was an old man he looked almost   
ancient and he walked with a staff that seems to support his entire body wait. He   
stepped on a brick next to his chair and the floor opened revealing a set of stairs that   
connected with an underground tunnel that lead to the Moon Castle.  
  
  
The next image that appeared in Beryl's mind was that of a throne room. She saw   
Godesh enter the room and direct his attention to the Queen, "Your highness I have   
banished Metallia and her followers from the planet but . . . I'm afraid for the future."   
"Godesh explain yourself!" the king demanded. Godesh turned to look at his majesty   
and feared even more than ever now to speak, " . . . your highness Metallia has great   
powers. Powers that rival my own. Yet, she is full of anger and hate ever since her   
parents died 10 years ago. I tried to teach her to forget those ways and I though I had   
only to learn she has only let those emotions rule her life." His majesty didn't care for the   
explanation, he wanted a simple answer. "Stop talking man and tell em why you fear for   
the future?" "She has left this world and gone to Chronat. They are in war right now and   
with her strength she could easily overcome any adversary and place herself as Queen.   
With so much anger and hate she will better learn how to control her powers and with her   
lust for power she might decide to conquer neighboring planets." His majesty laughed,   
"Godesh you worry to much this woman is just a child." Godesh looked at his court and   
blurted out, " This child may be only 16 but she has greater power than me and I am 98!"   
and with those words Godesh left the throne room hoping that his majesty was correct.  
  
  
The scene blurred itself from view and Beryl began to hear different voices she saw people . . . especially herself but much older.  
  
  
Metallia was holding the hand of a child that appeared to be 10 years old as a man stood   
by her side screaming into a box, "Don't make us laugh. You want us to stop bombarding   
your planet then surrender and declare Metallia as your new Queen!" "Very well we shall   
surrender." Came the reply full of hate and lost hope. " . . . and you said bombarding the   
planet wouldn't work that shows how much you know Godeck." Godeck laughed, "I have   
to admit my love you are pure evil and that is why I love you add 1 more planet that is   
ruled by Queen Metallia. So love who are you going after next?" Metallia moved   
towards her husband and let the girl's hand go. She pressed a button and a see through   
screen made itself visible before all of them. " The Moon Kingdom. Don't you agree its   
about time we paid some old friends a visit?" Godeck laughed in agreement, they would   
never know what hit them.  
  
  
The image disappeared to reveal a young man running towards a silver haird woman who was playing with a blond hair child age about 2.  
  
"Your highness! Your highness!" the young boy screamed. "Your husband his majesty  
wishes to speak with you in the throne room." The Queen looked down at the little blond   
child, and instructed her lady in waiting Ikuko to take her daughter to her room and wash   
her hands because it would be lunchtime soon. A soon as she sees her lady in waiting   
safely inside with her daughter the Queen begins to walk toward the palace throne room.   
"Yes dear you wanted to see me? What's wrong you look awfully pale." He turned to look   
at his wife and just waved a paper in front of her. She took it and began to read and her   
face turned crimson, "How dare she that insolent child. Why are you so scared do you   
really think she is strong enough to do what she claims?" He turned to look at her but   
headed for his chair instead and sat with a heavy heart. He took 1 long ragged breath   
and simply whispered, "Yes." She looked at him confused seeking answers that only he   
and the priestess could give her. She decided to sit next to him and let him speak she   
would call the priestess to her cambers later. "Metallia has taken over 5 Kingdoms in the   
last 10 years since her disappearance and each time she grows stronger, her claims are   
not to be taken lightly dear. I have called a secret meeting of our planets including earth   
to see what we can do to stop her. There is only 1 thing I am glad for, Godesh has   
passed away so he won't see his own son try to destroy the Moon Kingdom." She only   
nodded and excused herself as she walked out she gave a mental call for the temple   
priestess, * Meet me in my chambers at once. It's a matter of great importance. Yes my   
Queen came the response.* Beryl tried focusing on the priestess face but it was to late   
the image was changing again.  
  
  
She saw Metallia with her king but no child. Godeck asked her, " Is the child going to be   
safe with your priestess AuriC my love?" Metallia looked at him, "Yes. AuriC has been   
instructed as to what to do if we loose . . . which won't happen of course." Metallia   
looked out towards the Moon she had tried to reason with them 3 years ago but they   
didn't accept her friendly gesture and so it was war. Now she almost had the Moon at   
her grasp. If she lost it wouldn't' matter her daughter was 8 and by far stronger than she   
ever was. She would continue her battle for revenge and in 10 years she would wed her   
general's son Gimdack. Gimdack would make a good husband for Litki. He loved her   
and hated anyone that opposed his Kingdom. They would be perfect for reach other.   
"Your majesty we are approaching bomb range." Metallia turned to look at the general,   
"Fire at will! We shall see how long they're strength last." So it began Beryl could see   
fire begin to erupt on the Moon's surface yet, they extinguished just as quickly as they   
had started. "Damn it!" Metallia couldn't stand it they had called on the other planets for   
help. She knew it was Mars's handy work. "Aim all weapons to the palace and land the   
troops all over that wretched planet." Godeck slammed his fist into the wall of the ship,   
"They called for the neighboring planets for help. We must turn back!" Metallia shook   
her head, "We will die trying. Quick I have a plan."  
  
  
Beryl's mind began to focus on a new image . . . it was the Moon Kingdoms throne room   
again. "I knew you couldn't resist the challenge of trying to kill the royal family but you   
won't and your reign of terror ends here." Metallia only whispered, "AuriA" and then her   
body and that of her husband were consumed by the power of the Silver Imperium   
Crystal.  
  
  
Beryl tried breaking away from AuriC's grip but she held on to her even harder. AuriC screamed to Beryl, "It's not over!"   
  
  
Beryl began to see a new scene it was the palace throne room and she could here   
strange mumbling coming from the floor. . . it was AuriC. A flash appeared before her   
and its strength slammed her against the wall. Instantly a light appeared which then   
began to descend and consume a crypt. "I'm sorry my Queen its all I could do to save   
you and your power." AuriC began to cry, "I swear to you my Queen they all shall pay. I   
shall teach your daughter well."  
  
  
Beryl pushed AuriC's hand away from her and tried standing up but was slammed back   
to the floor by AuriC's voice, "We are not done." AuriC placed her hand on Beryl's   
forehead, "Watch and you will understand why were grew up in an orphanage."  
  
  
Beryl saw Queen Serenity holding her Moon Crystal wand and heard rage in her voice,   
"Litka this is your last chance surr . . ." Litkas enraged image appears before the queen   
screaming back at her, "I'll never surrender!!!!" Litka slumped back in her chair, " How did   
this happen? How could she have lost everything in such a short time. I'm sorry if failed   
you mother but my daughter will grow to take back what I have lost. You will be happy to   
know that she is suffering. Queen Serenity lost her husband Alexander in the battle to   
conquer Earth. She almost died because of that." "Litka I am giving you and your   
daughter Beryl one last chance surrender!" Litka was growing impatient with the Queen   
so she decided not to answer. Outside of the castle Beryl could see Queen Serenity hold   
up her wand and scream, "Moon Crystal Annihilation!" Beryl couldn't take the overflow of   
memories she screamed in pain as her eyes and ears began to bleed from the wave of   
information she was receiving. "Stop fighting it Beryl! You're only hurting yourself!"   
AuriC almost lost hold of Beryl but she once more grabbed her by her hair and pushed   
her down to the floor.  
  
  
Beryl saw Queen Serenity holding a child and heard her whisper, "You shall never   
remember this child." The Queen waved the wand over the child she held and the baby   
glowed and began to cry. The Queen then handed the child to a man dressed in a   
military uniform . . . Beryl recognized him it was the king of Chronat. "Take the child and   
place her in an orphanage. She must never be told of her past. Understood?" He only   
nodded in agreement and walked away. That . . . he wanted to marry Beryl to his own   
son and now she knew why . . . probably to gain control of her, to keep her in line.   
  
  
AuriC finally let go of Beryl, "Rest child. You need to sleep if you are to begin your   
training." Beryl stood up and reached for AuriC and lifted her up in the air, " Why didn't   
you save my mother and father?" AuriC was taking aback by her strength and stuttered,   
" . . . they didn't want to be saved." Beryl let AuriC go and she headed for the doors   
wiping the blood of her face, "I'll be upstairs resting on my throne if you need me." AuriC   
smiled after her new Queen she felt that this time they would be prepared. This time all   
the Kingdoms would suffer.  
  
  
In the days, weeks, and months that followed Beryl began to learn how to use not only   
her physical strength but she learned magic. The magic that is taught to and only to the   
Moon Kingdoms Temple students and she was good. She could command nature with a   
thought and the power that this brought made her insanely happy, she had the universe   
at her feet they just didn't know it yet. As Beryl was in training to become the future   
queen of the universe Prince Endymion and Princess Usagigi had begun to make plans   
for their upcoming wedding. Queen Serenity met daily with the new additions to her court   
and explained to them what their duties would be. She told them of the new powers that   
they would be receiving in order to protect the future king and queen. Yet, amongst all   
these happy events another story was unfolding . . . 


	7. Note & Apology

Just a quick note to say that I am very and absolutely sorry about the lack of updates.  
  
Been dealing with life ladies & gentlemen but hopefully I'll be back on track within  
this week and have a good set of updates for you by this weekend.  
  
Got any ideas for the story feel free to e-mail me at nwonku_100@hotmail.com  
with your suggestions.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reven Eid. 


End file.
